Army Republic
Army Republic (abbreviated AR) is an army created on August 14, 2007 by Mr. Geggie. History 2007 On August 14th, 2007, Mr. Geggie, a loyal and noble friend of our creator 122344a, thought of the marvelous and extraordinary army…. Army of the Republic. Even though Mr. Geggie had dreams to engender AR into a living and breathing army, it was a provincial plan in which he could not put into action. He did not share his idea with many other individuals, he wanted it to remain a dream of his, not a reality because he thought the idea was egregious at the time. Fortunately, a turn of events occurred when he shared the idea with 122344a. 122344a was discordant at first about the idea, but eventually came to a conclusion. He decided him and Mr. Geggie would create AR. Thus, on August 18, 2007, AR was officially born. Over the next few days, Mr Geggie and 122344a recruited incessantly, with Tb25, an old friend of 122344a being among one of AR’s first recruits. In September 2007, AR had made a bitter rival, “Sun Clan” They would average about 7 or 8 soldiers on CP, while AR would average about 5 or 6. However, 122344a and Mr Geggie were not at all intimidated by the difference in size. In early September, around September 8th, 122344a declared war upon the Sun Clan. AR Was unheard of by Sun Clan, but the first battle took place on September 9th, 2007. The stolid AR soldiers waited at the snow forts, for the Sun Clan to arrive. These soldiers consisted of Mr. Geggie, 122344a, Sting TV, 007Bond, and Tb25. They spread out into small groups which seemed eccentric at the time but worked. The AR and Sun Clan battled it out, and the Sun Clan declined to 4-5 later in the battle. As the battle progressed, AR had caused Sun Clan to retreat into the town and later disappear. It was a true victory for AR, and eventually on September 20th, Sun Clan surrendered. Between then and October 5th, AR was focusing on obtaining more soldiers. AR soon reached an apex with soldiers but the good times did not keep on rolling unfortunately. On October 5th, the Snow Troops declared war on AR. AR consistently lost battles over the next 5 days of the war, and Mr Geggie retired on October 11th, 2007. He apologized for deserting AR, and was never seen again. His retirement only lacerated AR even further which left 122344a alone in this war. 122344a attempted to surrender but was only ignored. 122344a took immediate action and began recruiting even more, planning to assail the Snow Troops. In this recruiting, 122344a acquired Bluejays1236, he created a thread telling many about AR. This gained AR a few recruits and they came to many battles, which is where the turning point of the war began. AR being so vibrant at the time was able to overcome the Snow Troops, and 122344a became so pleased with Bluejays1236′s work, he made him leader of AR. However, Tb25 was outraged at how he had been in AR twice as long but did not receive the same exalt, which caused him to quit. With Bluejays1236 and 122344a leading, the Snow Troops surrendered the war on November 11th, 2007. Since then Bluejays1236 and 122344a became extremely busy gaining many recruits. During December 2007, AR had many small skirmishes with Fever and RPF and ACP. In late December 2007, AR gained a famous recruit who retired not too long ago, Twister110. AR continued to have small battles and skirmishes among many servers but no official wars. 2008 Then on February 17th, 2008, 122344a retired. Filling his place was Mooha15, and according to Twister110, AR began falling due to Bluejays126 and Mooha15 unable to cooperate which began to impede AR’s growth. Frustrated, Bluejays1236 retired on March 13th, 2008. Soon, an army called the Red Raiders attacked AR constantly due to AR’s sizes dropping to a paltry amount of 3. 122344a visited and witnessed this event and became extremely aggravated with Mooha15. After the battle, 122344a overthrew Mooha15 and reclaimed his leadership. He then declared from then on out AR would only have one leader. Over the next year, 122344a lead wars with many armies such as Ocean Warriors, Town Topplers, Nachos, RPF, and Ghosts. On July 7th, 2008, Darkstar262 was recruited, and him and 122344a would go on many servers, finding straggling AR recruits having skirmishes with other armies. Over the next few months AR faced the worst of times. In November 2008. 2009 AR began to fall after wasting their time fighting ACP and by early 2009 AR faced a powerful atrophy and was officially announced dead. In July 2009, 122344a slightly brought AR back, slowly but steadily. Him, Russ10, Darkstar252, Lennyboi, and a few other AR soldiers took part in SWAT vs ACP skirmishes. Although, AR had many points of death and resurrection but on a thread, Russ10 posted about the disappearance of 122344a in September 2009, and he announced AR officially dead. Very little happened with AR between October 2009 and July 2010, any AR remnants from then were small groups of 3 or 4 soldiers trying to carry on AR. AR remained in a somber. 2010 But in July 2010 122344a returned and brought AR back, and lead until August 20th 2010, where he found BartSimp52 and Juliansk8 and created the AR site “bluejaysdontrulejk.wordpress.com” also known as ararmy.net In September 2010, after 122344a, BartSimp52, Juliansk8, Grand123tx, TippyTyler, and many others were fighting on CP, and discovered many diverse armies but a particular one stood out among the others, The Squids of CP. AR and the Squids became acquainted when they had a common enemy on Mammoth, ACP. AR and the Squids won a skirmish and 122344a was able to convince the leader of The Squids, Buritodaily, to join AR. Buritodaily was swift in his AR career and obtained leader in November 2010. He then overthrew BartSimp52, then days later Juliansk8 disappeared and was never to be seen again. 122344a then returned to AR again which became a type of belabor at this point, and lead AR with Buritodaily. They fixed up the site and in late November 2010, Austin was recruited and made leader days later. Then soon after, Grant2 joined and 122344a ended up retiring again, stepping down to Advisor. His retirement induced the leadership of Buritodaily, Grant42, and Austin all at once from November 2010- Late January 2011. In December 2010, AR was at its peak but then in January, AR died after a battle with Ice Vikings. Austin, Buritodaily, and Grant all retired and AR was announced dead again. 2011 In March 2011, 122344a brought AR back again, leading it himself until Buritodaily returned, then soon after Vinny joined AR and was eventually announced leader. Over the summer, 122344a, Buritodaily, and Vinny continued their work and AR reached an extreme high point until October 2011 came and AR grew inactive and died. Despite Buritodaily and Vinny’s attempts to bring it back, nothing worked. It all came to an end when Vinny and Buritodaily turned AR into CPA and AR was no more. 2012 Until April 2012 when Vinny and 122344a planned together with the 122344a Doctrine, which was guaranteed to keep AR alive: ”The 122344a Doctrine is basically medicine to keep AR strong and growing, it consists of extremely basic rules and extremely strict rules to engender positive behavior, such as: *1. We limit what armies you take part in or join. *2. Whenever you are on xat, you must be on AR chat or face demotion. *3. All leaders must give a 3 day notice before they retire the army. *4. Ranks must be tended to daily. *5. All troops shall listen to orders *6. Leaders are in charge during events, and not the soldiers. The 122344a Docrine is still in use today, and has been amended consistently. In August 2012, Vinny retired with Slip taking his place, 122344a then stepped down to Advisor soon after. Around October 2012, 122344a officially retired armies, and shortly after Lbk and Burr were the leaders of AR. 122344a was driven to come back though, due to Burr having computer issues in early November, and was able to bring Vinny back also. On November 19th, 2012 CapnCook became leader along with Vinny and Lbk. Buritodaily was able to come back soon after and AR progressed forward, and lost CapnCook and Lbk as leaders along the way. During December 2012 the WA vs BA war was at the highest level of intensity, and AR decided to take action, which caused 122344a to work with Boomer20 eventually ending this catastrophic war in January 2013. 2013 In the first few weeks of 2013, things took a turn for the worst. A rebellion against AR led by Capncook, Lbk, and Austin caused immense turmoil in AR. The three together created an army called the Club Penguin Empire and attempted to recruit off of AR soldiers in hopes to get back at Vinny and Buritodaily for siding against Capncook in a decision. After some harsh arguments and a huge halt in AR’s progress, AR’s rise began to slow down. The final blow was issued when the Dark Warriors, who were by far the biggest army at the time declared war on us. The war started close, but eventually Buritodaily’s computer problems came back and he was unable to log on. With Vinny busy with school and sports, the war was much in the hands of owners. They gave it their best effort, but eventually AR was over powered and agreed to surrender the war in return for most of our servers back. However things only got worse. Right as Buritodaily’s computer fixed and plans were made to get AR back on track, the long rival of AR, the Light Troops made a highly anticipated return to armies and quickly declared war to strike vengeance against AR for their past wars. With AR in such a crippling position, LT was able to glide their way through eventually leaving AR with one server, Toboggan.After the end of the war, the AR nation was facing a new low. Death seemed to be around the corner and things looked grim for AR’s future. Soldiers left the army and those that remained were unmotivated. Vinny and Buritodaily eventually held a meeting to turn this army around. Many of AR’s ideals were changed and a massive plan known as ‘Operation Destrieux” was planned to return to power and become one of the largest super masses armies have ever seen. AR would take the form as an offensive and aggressive army remaining isolated from alliance while engaging enemies in war often. The one army rule was even established for a short period, but abandoned shortly after. Over time and slowly AR began to rise up again. Vinny and Burito made sure the rise was kept slowly, but surely. Many new soldiers had been recruited and AR embedded loyalty into their minds. After time, AR ran smoother and more efficiently than any other army. There first step of action was to regain pay back against the Light Troops. 3 months after LT sent AR into it’s worst age of the generation, AR returned and quickly dominated the war. They did what LT did to them, and left them with one server, but eventually the losses killed the army. The next victim to AR’s big rebound was the SWAT army of Club Penguin who had recently been reborn. They plan plans to steam roll through AR, but the results were quite the opposite ending in a clear AR victory in another war. Short skirmishes were started with RPF, but they were quickly halted. AR would move on to about a month of more rebuilding. Things were going pretty well and average until one day AR declared war on the Dark Warriors along with the Nachos and Water Vikings to gain our vengeance. The war was another clear win for AR and it’s allies with Dark Warriors deciding not to attend most battles. But out of nowhere AR had an incredible event at the invasion of Icicle maxing 45 on Club Penguin with excellent tactics. AR was ranked as the second biggest army in Club Penguin and considered a super power. Things would go on and AR would remain in the top 3 along with the Nachos and RPF. Then one day AR decided to get their biggest revenge yet.AR had since cut away it’s intense alliance with the ACP after nearly a year of faithful service to get back at ACP for not helping AR in it’s own time of leading. Who happened to be leading ACP? None other than Capncook. Empire Leader Chronicle *1st. 122344a *2nd Bluejays1236 *3rd Mooha15 *4th 122344a(2) *5th Juilian *6th Bartsimp52 *7th BuritoDaily *8th Shadowclub6 *9th Austin *10th Usarmyrangers *11th Grant42 *12th Bigguy28(With Tymatt) *12th Tymatt *13th Ianroach *14th Vinny *15th BuritoDaily(2) *16th Keith09 *17th Crossleader *18th Boofgall1 *19th Hurricanex1 *20th Vinny(2) *21st Bartsimp52(2) *22nd BuritoDaily(3) *23rd Tymatt(2) *24th Bartsimp25(3) *25th Teal Violin *26th BuritoDaily(4) *27th KingFunks *28th Vinny(3) *29th Austin(2) *30th ShadowClub6(2) *31st BuritoDaily(5)* *32nd Vinny (4) *33rd Tymatt(3) *34th Vinny(5) *35th BuritoDaily(5) *36th 122344a(3) *37th Sliper765 *38th Lbk *39th Austin(3) *40th Capncook *41st Vinny(6) *42nd Antant98 *43rd Lord Jay *44th Slick/Boofgall1(2) *45th Emmarose *46th Candy *47th Yoangelyo *48th Theory *49th 122344a(4) *50th Buritodaily(6) *51st Vinny(7th) *52nd Lord Pain Servers Capitols *Toboggan *Fog *Snow *Bank *Icicle *Beanie *White Out *Summit Territories *Outback *Powder Ball *Snowfall *Grizzly *Mittens *Slushy *Caribou *Snow Cone *Oyster *Vanilla *Southern Lights *Crystal *Snow Shoe *Thermal (RF capital) *Ascent *Slushy Allies *Dark Warriors *Nachos *Light Troops Enemies *Everyone Else Websites *Website: http://arofcp.com/ *Chat: http://xat.com/arofcphq Gallery arflag.png|A different variation of the flag. 2py2fkw.png|An AR banner. newarbanner.gif|The newer AR banner. (click to view movement) unclesam.jpg|Another AR banner.